Shinobi:Wizards
by silent curiousityx
Summary: HpNaru fic In Harry's third year Albus had dementors guard the school. Fourth year he trusted the MoM with the tournament. Fifth he had a lot on his plate. Now, he's hired some... Shinobi. In Hogwarts. Set in the sixth year. NaruHina More pairings inside
1. Enter the Ninja

Well, this idea branched off a fic that I originally planned to write in response to a challenge fic. They don't have much similarities but I got it in my head for some reason. It's been nagging me for quite a while so I decided to give it a go. Perhaps I'll post the other story I began later. I am not sure.

But sorry for cliche-ness. (P.s. Sorry chairomori!)

Anyway, please note that I do not own Naruto or the Harry Potter series.

_Italics-_ Thinking and/or talking in Japanese

**Bold-** Demon or large speaking magical creature.

* * *

Shinobi : Wizards 

Chapter One

Enter the ninja

* * *

_Damn it. Why, of all the Hokage, do the seals weaken when _I'm_ in charge?_ Tsunade thought as she resisted the increasingly growing urge to smash her desk. No, Shizune's already pestering her about the windows. She snorted inwardly. The brat had it coming. 

The blonde woman sighed and propped her elbows onto the doomed furniture and studied the cloaked figure before her. She could just throw him out, but no doubt that would scare off other customers. However, he was the first stick-waver these lands have seen in years and he must be powerful to get past even those weakened seals. No small feat. And powerful stick-wavers tend to be rich stick-wavers... After a few moments of silence, she spoke calmly.

"How did you get by the seals?" The man smiled warmly at her - and were his eyes twinkling? Yes, yes they were. She felt a pang in her heart as the man reminded her of her late sensei, although Sarutobi's hair still had some black in it the last time she had seen him.

"My dear, it's not the question _how_ I got past the seals but _why_ I went through the trouble to get past them." The stinging feeling abruptly ceased.

Yes, _exactly _like her sensei.

The man stroked his beard thoughtfully. The woman before him- what was it those people called her? Ho-kah-gay something?- had said and shown not outward reaction to his reply. Curious. He knew his, how to put it, _manner _of answering often annoyed people but not so here. Well, he was in a strange country, was he not? Quite brisk and orderly. And when he attempted to read the woman's mind, (she was taking far too long to reply) all he was able to get out were thoughts and feelings of suspicion directed to him before her mental blocks roughly shoved him out. Now that was quite a headache.

"Yes," she suddenly murmured, the glare on her face no doubt letting him know effectively that his recent efforts were felt. "Are you requesting our assistance, that would be the only reason why you would be here."

Albus, for indeed it was he, beamed. So it had worked! These legendary wizards who had separated from the main community such a long time ago. (Though, it was rather odd how their main language was a strange dialect of Japanese.) They were also said to hold great power and offered their services to the highest bidder. He had been fortunate to find files on them from his good friend, Nicholas Flamel, as they sorted through the man's things before he died.

He had put it aside, opting to trust the Ministry the year before and the Dementors (big mistake) the year before that. Last year he had been too preoccupied with reestablishing the Order and convincing the Ministry that the return of Voldemort was indeed true. With a war brewing, now seemed like the best time to search for these isolated wizards. They could help tip the scales of the be impending war in their favor. The woman's sharp voice cut through his musing.

"Well? What will it be; retrieval, surveillance, escort, assassination?" Albus looked at her, startled. _Assassination?_

"Yes, we do assassinations." The wizard did not realize he had echoed his thoughts however quietly. Albus began to feel uneasy. Was this the reason why these wizards broke off?

"Look, stick-waver," Well, that was a crude name for wizards. "If you're here to hire shinobi, get on with it. There is a long line of clients." Albus cleared his throat and regained his previous (annoying) twinkle.

"Ah, yes. To business then?"

* * *

"Yatta! Let's go for some ramen, dattebayo!" 

A masked man skipped (yes, _skipped_) into the village, flinging his arms out as if to embrace the scene. Behind him, his team could only shake their heads at their friend's antics. They watched the blonde continue to babble how he was going to get miso ramen first and maybe pork or beef then wash up and rest... With a sigh, the deer masked Anbu tapped his friend's shoulder, effectively stopping the otherwise never-ending stream of blabber.

"Naruto." The blonde turned to face his friend. "Enough talking, get moving." Clean and simple was Shikamaru's style.

"Yosh!" And with that, Naruto ran, leaving a trail of dust and coughing friends behind.

"Tch, troublesome." The brunette turned at a giggle and watched the pink haired Anbu stifle them.

"You know he always does that when we return from a mission."

"Yes. The longer we're away, the louder he gets," he replied dryly. He looked up to stare at the clouds as he walked, something his fiancee often scolded him for (what for? He never walked into anyone) and swore. Sakura whipped out a kunai and held it defensively in front of her. Shikamaru waved at her to relax and pointed viciously to the sky. A hawk circled above them.

"Aw, Tsunade-sensei!"

* * *

A very grumpy Naruto entered with his team into Tsunade's office. She just _had_ to call them before he could get his ramen. He glared through his mask at the old lady and she glared back. 

"Good, now that you're all here," Naruto quickly glanced around and caught sight of Neji, Tenten and Lee. He waved at them which Lee responded to enthusiastically. "I can brief you about your new mission in England. You will be-" She was (rudely) Interrupted by several cries.

"England?! ENGLAND?!"

"What do you mean, England?"

"_England?"_

"Yes," the Godaime hissed, glaring at Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru respectively. "England."

"As in," Naruto said slowly, his face, no doubt, twisting in confusion behind his mask. "England, one of the seven continents England?"

"No," the older blonde growled. "_You're_ thinking about Europe."

"In any case," Neji's smooth voice cut between the argument, his eye (just barely) twitching. "It is beyond our borders." Several soft murmmurs agreed with him. "What business would stick-wavers have with us?"

"I _was _getting to that," she sent a glare at Naruto who huffed and crossed his arms with a childish pout. "Well, it appears that a stick-waver managed to get passed the seals, it appears they have weakened considerably as the kages," she coughed sheepishly. "Had forgotten to check on it regularly. Yes, yes, I already called the old pervert over to fix it." Tsunade waved away her concerned student's exclamation of "Tsunade-sensei!"

"You are to guard a magical school - _don't you dare interrupt me, Naruto!_- specifically one student. This 'Har-e Potterr'," she frowned briefly, the Continents had strange names. "Seems to be the target of this mad stick-waver called 'Lorde Voh-di-morte.' Dumbledore (the client) has hired two teams and I suggested that you may go under the pretense that you are exchange students."

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru spoke, a frown detected in his voice. "You know as Anbu we have no name and have no face during our missions." Naruto and Sakura nodded in solemn agreement.

"Which is exactly why _you_," Tsunade pointed at the jounin Neji, Tenten and Lee. "Are posing as students and _you_," She pointed at the Anbu. "As they're guards." The shinobi nodded at the logic, murmuring quietly to each other.

"So they are our age yet still learning," Shikamaru muttered to himself, storing that in his mind for future reference. These outside 'Continents' had always intrigued him with they're foreign ways. Back in the Academy, they had learned some history between the Elemental Countries and the Continents, especially concerning stick-wavers.

"Hai," Tsunade nodded and handed a scroll to the captain of each team, Neji and Naruto. "The exact details are all there. Dismissed." They saluted, Naruto no doubt with a cheeky grin behind his mask, and left. The blond groaned. "I'm too old for this."

She promptly chugged down a full sake bottle she had saved from her students' wrath.

* * *

"_Waaaaah!_" Naruto, now unmasked, threw his arms up in the air. They, they being jounin team one and Anbu team 3, were over at Shikamaru's. The shadow user's home was large, although nowhere near the size of the Hyuuga complex (not that they wanted to go over there. The Hyuuga family was still trying to set things right in the family.), due to the Nara clans deer breeding for their antlers. They had stocked up considerably with equipment only to get informed that they would be leaving one week later, hence Naruto's yelling. Sighing, Sakura tapped her captain's head to shut him up, sending him to the ground with a loud 'BANG!" 

"Sakura," the Nara groaned, setting aside his mask. "Don't do that. Please. I like my floor intact." With that said and done, they slipped out of their armor and settled down to read more about their mission.

* * *

1 week later 

The sun was rising as several people arrived at the great gate of Konoha at the scheduled time. Sakura and Tenten discussed how to strengthen the medic-nin's senbon, Naruto and Lee began a rather vicious game of rock, paper, scissors slap and Neji and Shikamaru spoke quietly about their research of the Continents.

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded in the air and an elderly man materialized before them. Dumbledore blinked in surprise at the armed shinobi, startled. There was a whisper, an order by the crisp words, from one of them and the weapons (strange ones, they seemed to be knives of some sort) disappeared in a flash. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but just then his brain registered what his eyes were seeing and what he gasped out wasn't what he had planned to say.

"You are just children!" Why, they were no older than Harry himself! The 'children' visibly bristled. Then the wizard turned to see the rest of the group and gasped again. Three cloaked figures were off to the side, hoods covered their faces and Dumbledore could see white masks poking out from under them. The only reason he didn't hex them right off the bat was one, they were the assigned shinobi and two, only two were cloaked in black. The one in the middle adorned a white cloak.

"Please, Dumbledore-san," the long haired girl spoke softly, her oddly deep voice cold. "You insult us." She was warning him and the old man felt an involuntary shiver crawl up his spine. It told him to best heed that warning.

"Ah, forgive me," he bowed politely to the youths and they relaxed, apparently satisfied. Straightening, Dumbledore gave then a smile, though it was slightly strained. "You all seem to be well informed." They nodded curtly. His smile grew and he held out an old book. "Well, shall we?"

The shinobi on gate duty gaped as six shinobi, a special jounin team and a Anbu team, and an old man disappeared right before their very eyes. They glanced at each other. Well you don't see that everyday.

* * *

Sorry, it's a little rough around the edges at the end but I want to post this up before I get buried in homework. I lost some inspiration by the end (yah, just an excuse but oh well) 

I got the basic plot going but it isn't down packed, I'm sort of drifting along until I am struck by lightning that will jolt my brain and become a fanfiction genius. Hey, I can dream.

I'm really going try to stick with this story. I've left my other stories hanging and now I have no idea what I was trying to accomplish with them. I'll finish this and maybe rewrite the others. A warning: updates will not be frequent, possibly ranging for several months (this chapter alone took me two months, three if you count the rough draft). But maybe reviews will spark the urge to sit down and type :

Please review and tell me what you think. Ja! First weekend of the school year people!

Important!

I've re posted this chapter with a preview added and, hopefully, the second chapter will be up to your standards

_Tenten could see the other occupants in the inn gaping as well but ignored them, glaring at Dumbledore and repeated what she said. Albus swallowed several times. Seconds pass. Then, as Lee takes a threatening step towards the elder, Dumbledore replied shakily._

"_Well, that never happened before."_

_The shinobi exploded_

Chapter Two, Lessons of Pain


	2. Lessons of Pain

Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Trust me, I had a cloud over my head at the amount of homework and assignments we got for the first weekend of school and I checked my e-mail. I had reviews the day after I posted this story! Wow! Progress!

Anyway, that spurred me on to begin writing the second chapter when I really should be work on my autobiography for English but I think my teacher will understand. Right now, I only have a rough idea of how I wanted this chapter to turn out. Hopefully it won't be too crappy. Just a warning, I'm going to take it slow and resist the temptation to just throw the Naruto gang and Harry Potter gang and hope they mix. So please be patient with this humble fanfic author.

Disclaimer: Alas, this lowly author does not own the grand anime called Naruto nor the fantastic series of Harry Potter.

_Italics- _speaking in Japanese or someone's thoughts

**Bold- **Demon, boss summon or large magical creature speaking.

* * *

Shinobi : Wizards 

Chapter Two

Lessons of Pain

* * *

They were spinning, the ground no longer beneath them. 

Just seconds before the nervous (the geezer had tried to hide it but it was clear as day to the experienced shinobi) old stick-waver had instructed them to touch the boot. A brief hesitation and they reached out together, fingertips gingerly touching the worn surface of the footwear. For a second they stood there, feeling rather stupid and ready to pull their hands away until they felt an unpleasant sensation, like a hook tugging at their navels and then they were spinning.

For Naruto, it was more than 'unpleasant'. It was agony. Pain. Pain! It hurt, Kami-sama make it stop! His strangled scream was ripped from his throat by the raging winds as they traveled in high speeds, his mask of pain covered by his physical one. The blond became aware of torture howls and at first thought they were his. But no, they weren't. These howls weren't human, they were guttural, unnatural. Shock pierced his pain filled thoughts. Kyuubi. Kyuubi was in pain. That was all he could think before spasms of pain returned and wracked his body. Naruto threw back his head, howling in chorus with the demon in his stomach, cries laced with their suffering.

By then, they had landed. The rest of the shinobi had staggered in surprise, staring dubiously at their surroundings when Naruto had resumed screaming. He could barely register that they were crowding around him, crying out with him and shouting at Dumbledore. His limbs jerked uncontrollably in his torment. He knew he must've hit his friends but he couldn't help it. The haze of anguish lessened briefly and the Anbu desperately called out with his mind to the seal, to the Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi! What's going on!? _The kitsune bellowed back, speech garbled and barely understandable.

**Magic! **Kyuubi roared, twisting in it's prison. **I felt it! Affects you! Chakra-Magic-Stop-Don't-Same! No!** The kitsune and jinchuriki screamed again.

"_Dumbledore-san!"_ Neji yelled, struggling with Shikamaru to subdue the thrashing Anbu captain. _"What the HELL'S going ON!?! Ophm!" _One of Naruto's flailing arms had connected with his forehead and he cursed, focusing on the teen.Sakura joined in the fray and they managed to pin the blond down. Or it could just be that Naruto had passed out. He lay in their restraining hold, gasping, still trembling and twitching. Tenten and Lee turned on the wizard, eyes burning with righteous fury._ "Dumbledore-san," _Tenten hissed, voice low with rage. _"Explain."_

The old man was openly gaping at the display, bearded jaw slack, staring. Tenten could see the other occupants in the inn gaping as well but ignored them, glaring at Dumbledore and repeated what she said. Albus swallowed several times. Seconds pass. Then, as Lee takes a threatening step towards the elder, Dumbledore replied shakily:

_"Well, that never happened before."_

The shinobi exploded

* * *

Albus winced. Perhaps that was not the best of all answers he could have chosen. The ninjas(1) weren't taking it so well. The long-haired girl (2) had released the white-cloaked ninja and scrambled to her feet. Although she was quite tall and easily towered over most people, that was not the most intimidating thing about her. 

It was her eyes.

Those silvery white eyes, very similar to Olivander's (nice chap, that fellow), seemed to have... he couldn't explain it... _sharpen._ Veins around the eyes bulged under the strain of whatever it was they were doing and the eyes themselves were trained on him, glowering. A unfamiliar feeling washed over him, sending a shiver down his spin. He could feel those eyes _piercing _his mind and soul, seeing everything and anything. Dumbledore gave a audible gulp.

The cloaked ninjas stayed kneeling beside the figure of the third, the smaller one placing an armored hand over the fallen's chest, glowing a soothing green light. He assumed that meant the ninja was healing white cloaked one. The other turned it's (he couldn't tell whether they were male or female) hooded head to face him. Albus' throat tightened when he finally saw the eerie mask and could feel the furious glare behind it. Beside them, the other girl and boy's glares intensified, if that was possible. Albus cleared his throat, aware of the audience of wizards behind him.

"_Well, you see,"_ he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat again and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, the taste oddly comforting. _"This has never happened before. Does he have a condition? Or was he recently ill?"_ Albus, later on when he looked back at this incident, had noticed how they had subtly - but visible - stiffened at the word _condition._ He would contemplate this later on his spare time. But it was not to be at the time and place. Instead, he waited in silence before they turned away and crowded around the cloaked figures, speaking to each other quietly. Albus took that time to turn around and reassure the customers of the Leaky Cauldron that they were not Death Eaters and were with him and do lower their wands, it is not nice to point. The wizards and witches did so but their hands still warily hovered close to their pockets.

"Merlin's beard!" gasped Tom the innkeeper from behind Albus. "Dumbledore sir, who _are _they?!" Albus sent him his most reassuring smile he could manage and said, "Hogwart's business, Tom. Do be understanding. They are foreigners, you see." The grubby man looked as if he were to press the subject but closed his mouth, opened it again and closed it once more. He shrugged in false aloofness and moved back behind the counter. He resumed cleaning the dirty surface. The old wizard swept his gaze over the room and one by one, the audience reluctantly returned to what they had been doing, casting the arrivals the occasional curious glance. Satisfied, Albus turned, fixed his robes and strode towards the group.

* * *

"_Is something wrong?"_

Shikamaru looked up as Dumbledore spoke and bit back the rant that was _begging _to be released. Is something wrong? _Is something WRONG?! _Oh no, no nothing was wrong. Their friend and captain just had a sudden fit possibly because of the Kyuubi stuck in his stomach, they were in a foreign country, surrounded by stick-wavers and the guarding part of their mission didn't even _begin._ Nope, they were just flippin' _peachy_.

But that would be unprofessional and the shinobi had to regain their dignity after they went crazy when Naruto had begun screaming. So Shikamaru stood, reaching his full height (an impressive 6'9'', second only to Naruto's 6'11''(3)) and said dryly, _"Yes. You did not give us the full details of our transportation. If you had, this,"_ steel crept into his tone and the Nara gestured at the unconscious Naruto. _"Could have been avoided."_

Dumbledore bowed deeply and Shikamaru took note at how the other stick-wavers gaped at this. Perhaps this man was, to the stick-waver community, an equivalent of a Kage to them. Yes, that would be logical. Dozens of other thoughts spun and wove round his mind even as he thought of this. Shikamaru nodded stiffly, accepting the apology and turned his back to the man, an obvious dismissal. There were some vocal protests at this action from some of the stick-wavers but the genius didn'tcould care less, he was more worried about his friend. Shikamaru kneeled beside Sakura once more.

"_Well?"_

Sakura paused before whispering her reply. _"I'm no seals expert but I think the magic affected the seal in some way. I'm sorry, but I can't help-" _She gave a small choking sound and fell silent. Shikamaru placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. He, along with Naruto, knew and understood why she had become a medic, the need to be useful and the want to help was what drove her forward. Sakura found her usefulness in the medical area, a prodigy of the field and someone who had the potential to surpass the legendary Tsunade. And now, she was helpless. Neither one of them knew much about seals, only basic ones like how to make exploding tags or sealing away simple items, from kunai to unthinkable weapons (Tenten excelled in this area). Unfortunately, the seals expert of the Rookie Nine was Naruto himself.

"_Let's get a room," _Neji finally spoke up. They nodded and the Hyuuga went to Dumbledore, telling the stick-waver what they wanted. They waited for Dumbledore as he spoke to the innkeeper, calling him 'Tom.' Shikamaru's patience soon reached its limit and just when he was about to send a hail of kunai to the next stick-waver that began whispering about them (they call that whispering? The shinobi could assassinate them in the dark!) when their client gave them the keys to their room, room 220. With a curt nod, Neji grabbed the keys as Shikamaru and Lee gently supported Naruto. Sakura followed Neji and Tenten paused to pull Naruto's hood back up (it had slipped off) before trailing behind the trio, making sure no one would be tempted to attack the shinobi from behind.

Not likely but it was best for them to be on guard in this messed up world.

* * *

Hold the door open, Neji waited impatiently for Tenten to enter before slamming it close. Locking it, he stood guard, byakugan activated. Shikamaru and Lee tucked their unconscious friend in one of the two beds provided and Sakura moved closer. She gently removed the shinobi's mask. 

_"He should be waking up soon," _she murmured aloud to herself, bending over and placing her fingertips lightly on Naruto's temples. They stayed there for a good five minutes until Naruto stirred, and groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The effect was immidiate. The blond spang up, head turning this way and that in unease before relaxing. The others sprang forward, worried but remaining silent. Neji had performed a strange (and amusing, not that any of them noticed) jerking motion, a cross between jumping to his friend in concern and staying guard. Groaning again, Naruto slid back onto the bed.

_"So what hit me?" _he gave them a shaky grin that quickly fell away when no one laughed. He sighed. _"The magic affected the Kyuubi even through the seal and it affected me as well. That's all."_ Sakura blew up. She reached over and grabbed a fistful of her teamate's cloak.

_"That's _ALL_!" _she raged, shaking her captain furiously. _"You idiot! Do you know how worried we were! How do you know it won't have a lasting effect?! You - you - Baka taicho!"_ Shikamaru gingerly tapped her shoulder and she whirled around. _"WHAT?!"_

Shikamaru suppressed the urge to flinch and replied calmly, _"Don't kill the taicho."_ Sakura looked down and flushed in embarassment; she was holding Naruto up in the air, his eyes comical swirls and - was he foaming at the mouth? She set him down, apologizing loudly when he began to laugh. They stared at him, startled. Naruto grabbed the bed, howling, his sides shaking with mirth. They stared at him in disbelief before Lee snorted and doubled over. Soon, the entire population of shinobi in the wizarding world was laughing, laughing at the sheer _fucking_ stupidity of their mission, laughing in relief and laughing just for the hell of it.

Yes, laughing felt good.

* * *

Ah, yes. Strange ending, I know. Chapter's also pretty short but I'm posting this up since I have no math homework or french.

(1) To wizards, 'shinobi' means ninja so that's what they will be calling them. With the nin, they will be addressing themsleves as shinobi.

(2) How many people first mistaken Neji as a girl while reading the MANGA. Hell _yes _I'm in that catagory! I thought he was a girl until Hinata called him 'big - brother - Neji' (engish) I was like _WTF_?! So...-grins evilly- those poor wizards won't know what hit them, those poor chaps.

(3) I have absolutely no idea how tall Naruto and Shikamaru are, only that Naruto is now the tallest of the Rookie Nine. I think it's just a joke of Kishimoto-sama, Naruto being the smallest when they were all genins.

As for the ending, don't tell me you've never started laughing for 1, the stupidity of a situation, 2, the hell of it or 3, you know your laughing at something but when you're done, you can't remember what (although that still counts as for the hell of it) Still, laughing makes you feel good, no?

Forgive and mention any mistakes I've made in this rushed chapter. No preview, unfortunately. My dad is replace or reprogramming the program/system of the computer's so he's wiping everything clean. No point in starting a chapter then. But in the next chapter I plan to introduce the Harry Potter crew...after I find my sixth book. Just a head's up, the updates will most likely be less frequent.

Thank you and I appreciate any input!


	3. The Encounter

Disclaimer: Sadly, my plan to own Naruto and Harry Potter has failed.

Well it looks like I've managed to get some time to start writing the third chapter. Zank you for all zee vonderful reviews!

Someone mentioned to me that Dumbledore was a little ooc and my explaination aka excuse was that if you were acompanied by six shinobi who are very young, very scary and supposedly several of their village's best, I would be pretty jittery as well. But in this chapter, Dumbledore will begin (to the best of my capabilities) to act as he would in the book in order to prevent Harry from being on edge as well. It can't be avoided (Harry being nervous around the shinobi) but it would be a lot better than having the poor boy be scared out of his wits if he knew Dumbledore was uneasy being around his guards.

And the pairings of this story is...!

Naru/Hina Status- Married Age- 16 years (both)

Saku/Lee Status-Dating Age- 16 (Saku) 17 (Lee)

Shika/Tem Status-Engaged Age- 16 (Shika) 18 (Tem)

Neji/Ten Status-Engaged Age- 17 years (both)

_More to come..._

Okay, I lied. Shikamaru and Temari's status is _engagement._ My bad.

Thank you Aly, I didn't even notice it!

The logic of the married pairs? Technically, they become adults when they receive their headbands, correct? And that is what allowed them to marry at such a young age. Ah, young love...

Anyway, if anyone can give me the Japanese name of forehead protector and the accurate ages of the shinobi? It would be a great help.

And please _please _read what have once you've finished reading the chapter!

* * *

Shinobi : Wizards 

Chapter three

The Encounter

* * *

A young man had awoken, as if the sudden darkness was an alarm. He brushed his dark messy hair from his face- it did not obey, never did, never will- and straightened his glasses. He peered out the window and squinted down at the pavement. A tall figure dressed in a long robe was walking up the garden path. 

Immediately, Harry was scrambling, snatching robes, spellbooks and owl treats off the floor. Cursing, he viciously crammed a stubborn set of robes in the trunk. Hedwig gave a displeasured hoot and the wizard spared a short look at the owl which was responded with a indigant ruffle of feathers. He had not packed, being uncertain about the truth in the letter sent by Dumbledore. Was it a trick or a joke or a trap? His reply to Dumbledore might've gone astray, or the professeur may be delayed. So many worried thoughts crossed his mind, which led him to being unprepared. He could not shrug off the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Very wrong.

Poor, dear, oblivious Harry.

* * *

They had purchased the needed supplies from the 'Diagon (once again, a product of the strangeness of wizards) Alley' in London to pose as students (and, unknown to Dumbledore, spies. They needed more information of stick-wavers, just to be prepared for the worse.) They were now waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Meanwhile, Neji glared at the stupid, useless _stick_ in his hand. Stupid, girly stick! 

Honestly, _unicorn _tail? Great with _charms?_

Why couldn't he had gotten a phoenix feather or a dragon heartstring like Lee and Tenten? The Hyuuga prodigy gave a growl and stuffed the blasted wand (how he longed to snap it like the twig it was!) in his robes. Stupid sticks, stupid robes, stupid stupid stupid...

Neji grunted when he felt the elbow of his fiancee dig into his ribs. He turned his glare on her instead, although the dark look was noticeably half-hearted. Tenten offered him a knowing smile and the glare just slipped right off. Of course, it returned full force when he heard the small snickers of his friends.

Friends...

Was it really only four years since he had stopped, to quote a certain blond, 'being a cold bastard with a stick shoved up his ass'? It was for the better, and he was glad that Naruto had beaten him in the chuunin exams. Then Quote one reminded him of Quote two, said none too recently. Thankfully, it was said in quick words of their native tongue as the old stick-waver could not catch it. (He did not know that the translating spell of Dumbledore's was having a tough time of its own, their language similar, but not the same, to the Japanese language.)

Naruto had howled in Olivanders. "_The stick shoved up your ass was _girly! 

And so began Neji's eternal hate for his wand.

* * *

All this was happening on the rooftop of the Dursley's home. Of course, the Dursley's won't pop a blood vessel over something they do not know of, now will they? 

Lee grinned at his teammate's glare. He had, after all, long since developed an immunity to it. So instead, he grinned brightly and thought (equally brightly) Yosh! Such burning flames of youth in those eyes of his rival! Still grinning broadly, the bowl cut shinobi turned to his other rival. The grin was still in place however the round eyes spoke of his worry. It had only been a week ago that they had arrived in the wizarding world and Naruto-kun's little...incident. They'd known the cause, seeing as Naruto had explained his past and connection with the Akatsuki. Lee suddenly clenched his fists and threw them up.

Naruto-kun had a great fire of youth in himself! He had confessed his, and the village's, most deepest, darkest secret only a year ago. It was a shock, knowing that the carefree and boisterous shinobi before them was with such a burden. How he was touched by the warmth of Naruto-kun's trust in them from the fire within the Anbu!

Meanwhile, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru slowly edged away from the shinobi with burning eyes. Sakura gave a quiet giggle at the actions of her boyfriend and the reactions of her friends.

They froze when they heard to voice of their client calling for them. Nodding, the jounins leapt off the roof they were perched on while the Anbu melted into the shadows. They ('they' being the jounins) were still suspended in the air when the streetlamp before them went out.

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, Vernon Dursley shouted, "Who in the blazes is calling at this time of night?" 

Harry froze. He had completely forgotten to warn his relatives. Stumbling over his trunk, he opened his bedroom door in time to hear a deep voice say, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Said wizard had finised running down the stairs, keeping a good distance between him and his uncle. He stared at the figure in the doorway as was Vernon. Dumbledore smiled.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did _not _warn you that I was coming," he said pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited us warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger on doorsteps in these troubled times." He stepped smartly over the threshold and kept the door open, graciously giving room for the people behind him to enter.

Harry couldn't contain his surprise. A small startled sound escaped his lips and Dumbledore turned to him, smiling mysteriously. The teenagers, for the most part, ignored him. What was going on? Why did Dumbledore bring them here? Were they wizards? Yes, they had to be. The robes, although slightly different, were like that of a wizard's. He studied the first girl curiously, this time containing a blush at the sight of the attactive girl. She seemed asian and that quickly reminded him of Cho. The boy quickly turned his attenting to the next one. The long haired girl caught his gaze and Harry was once again surprised. Was she blind? Then how was she looking at him? Another pair of similar pale eyes flashed in his mind. Olivanders. However, he couldn not ponder over it for too long. He was forced to look away once the girl's glare became fiercer. He glanced at the last person, a boy, and promptly turned away to preserve his sight.

Merlin's beard, you called that _eyebrows?_

"It is a long time since my last visit," Dumbledore's voice quickly shook Harry out of his state of shock. "I must say, your agapanthuses are flourishing. Ah, good evening, Harry," the older wizard said, looking up at Harry with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent." After a short, rather one-sided conversation, Harry followed Dumbledore into the living room.

"Aren't we - aren't we leaving sir?" he asked anxiously. He was getting rather nervous. Who were those kids? Risking another glance at them, he frowned. The Cho-like girl (Harry winced slightly at this thought) had her hair up in tow neat buns and her cloak was a rich dark red, bordering maroon. The other one had a plain black cloak and a scowl on her face. But it was the other one who made him frown.

He was wearing green.

The boy (Harry pointedly resisted looking up to see his face) had a beautiful deep green cloak draped on his shoulders. House prejudices slowly surfaced. Red; Gryffindor; Not likely to be Voldemort's supporter; Good. Black; Neutral; Unknown. Green; Slytherin; Likely to be Voldemort's supporter; Bad.

And so, Tenten was sorted into Good, Neji into Unknown and Lee into Bad.

Well, that was fast.

* * *

Neji scowled when the Potter boy kept glancing at them. It soon became a glare once he realized that while the boy was glancing at him and Tenten (much to his displeasure) curiously, he glanced at Lee with masked hostility. His view on the stick-wavers' 'Chosen One' dropped a few hundred knotches because of this action to his friend. 

...Not that he would admit that outloud.

Sure, Lee's behavior could use a bit of tweaking (thankfully it was toned down compared to their genin days) as did his looks but the shinobi was one he would trust with his life.

...Not that he'd admit that either.

He watched silently, listening to the conversation. Dumbledore was focused on the civilians and Potter so, naturally, did not speak to the shinobi. However, he was considerate enough to give the shinobi drinks and they gave polite thanks in their native tongue. Neji noted that the boy looked confused at this. The civilians (the Hyuuga wrinkled his nose at the pitiful state of the father-son pair.) had completely forgotten about them, so terrified of the stick-wavers in the room. Or they could just be avoiding the chance that they would be assaulted by floating magical drinks. And by Potter's body language, was itching to know who they were.

Beside him, Tenten and Lee sipped their drinks (Lee was almost finished, his sips were more like gulps.) studying the following scenes. They managed to maintain composure at the sight of the filthy house elf (although Neji's face betrayed his disgust, Tenten nearly dropped her glass and Lee did drop his, catching it with his other hand before the stick-wavers noticed) They thanked kami-sama once the screeching thing was silenced by Potter and sent away. Soon after, Dumbledore asked if Potter was packed.

"Erm..." Potter shifted uncomfortably and after another word from the old man, rushed upstairs. Neji snorted. How sad. A shinobi was supposed to be prepared at all times.

_"Dumbledore-san,"_ the remaining occupants in the room turned towards Tenten. Of course, only three could understand her (even one of them understood mostly) while the others gaped at the girl speaking giberish to their ears. Seeing that she had their client's attention, she continued. _"You mentioned that we would be going somewhere after retrieving Potter-san."_ A statement, not a question. The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling. The shinobi supressed a twitch, although one was greatly pleased to see wizards had youth.

_"Hai."_ And with that, Dumbledore began humming. They waited in tense silence (apart from the humming, that didn't count) for a few minutes until Harry returned, dragging a trunk and a birdcage. Dumbledore accnowledged hm with a few words and exchanged a few more with the civilians before opening the door with a flick of his wand. Neji let the others pass and closed the door behind him softly. He followed them into the welcoming night.

* * *

Whoo, chapter three, finished! Sorry for the little action but now Harry is suspicious of Lee just because the poor boy likes te color green. I am _so _evil.

Here's a little omake.

_Omake_

The shinobi was trudging after the large man, Hagrid? Hagrid led them through the streets of London rather easily, his sheer size creating a bubble of open space for them to walk in. Tenten was grateful for this, the general population of civilians seemed to be more occupied with keeping away from Hagrid. It kept the attention off them. She glanced back and sighed. Thank kami-sama.

She was dressed in casual clothes - jeans and a simple shirt with a sweater (it was chilly here compared to Konoha) and Neji by her side wore a polo white and khaki. Sakura was wearing a rather dressy shirt and skirt while Shikamaru walked next to her, his t-shirt, vest and pants wrinkled from his nap. Lee and Naruto were squabbling happily, hence Tenten's relief of Hagrid accompanying them, though she was glad that her friends were enjoying themselves. Lee was wearing a forest green cargo pants and a camo sweater. Naruto's orange shirt overtop a black long sleeves shirt and sweatpants clashed horribly with Lee's wardrobe as the playfully scuffled.

They arrived at the pub they had first stayed in when the had arrived. The shinobi had stubbornly insisted of a different lodging, clearing weary of the constant discussions of them and prodding looks. The entered the Leaky Cauldron and stiffly walked past the bar and tables, ignoring the obvious whispers about them. They followed Hagrid through the back and into a small area.

Naruto, who had stopped rough housing with Lee once the had entered the pub, raised a brow. _"Diagon Alley doesn't look like much,"_ he muttered. (A/N: The reason why Naruto is speaking like this will be explained in future chapters)

Their (yes, all of them) jaws fell open when the previously solid brick wall opened to reveil a bustling alley. (duh) Hagrid grinned broadly at their reactions.

"Welcome," he boomed, sweeping a giant hand before him (narrowly missing a still frozen Shikamaru), "Ter Diagon Alley."

_And so the shinobi have entered the alley. _

_Dear me._

_

* * *

_

I'm so proud of having finished. (Wipes a tear away and bows dramatically)

Now, as I have mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, I have important news.

MY SCHOOL HAS BEEN INVADED BY THE HARRY POTTER CAST!!!! EVEN SOME NARUTO CAST!!!!!

Currently we have a replica of Harr Potter (although he now refuses to wear his glasses, I think he got tired of hearing 'Harry Potter kid!'), Ron Weasley (red head and even his first name is really Ronald!), Draco Malfoy (if James combed back his hair) and several other red heads we (my friend and I) have dubbed Bill and CharlieWeasley. We even have two red head twins.

EXCEPT THEY ARE ANTI-SOCIAL.

I don't think anyone knows their name apart from their teachers. The only time they talked in public (that I know of) was when my friend saw one twin facing his brother, his lips moiving. She tried to move closer but they finished talking. I only found out they were in grade 10. The only conversations you can have with them is by asking yes or no questions! I tried 'What grade are you in?' and they looked at me like 'who the hell are you?' So I asked if they were in grade 9. They taller one (he had a blue shirt on today) shook his head while the slightly shorter twin (he was wearing white) looked away. Then I asked if they were in grade 10 and he nodded.

Seriously, there's also this one girl with dark red hair (obviously dyed) and freaking thick eyeliner (One of my friend's dubbed her Panda Girl), a female Gaara! And my friend said she saw some kid with bowl cut hair (no bushy eyebrows, thank you very much) and now I have found Rock Lee.

Wow.

I swear this is all true. My friend is currently on a mission to get pictures of them and give them to me. If it is possible, I will post them on my profile. Now I have to search for a Hermione, a Naruto and a Ginny. (Panda Girl could've been a Ginny but she's better as a female Gaara)

Once again thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter satisfies you!


	4. Death Eaters!

Disclaimer: I gain no profit of writing fanfictions of Naruto or Harry Potter.

Well I have the time and motivation. I've begun typing this chapter while my little cousins are trashing my stuff. Not really but my room is now a mess and I am typing under the guise of homework. Sweet sweet silence.

* * *

Introducing...

Ino/Chou Status- Dating Age- 16 years (both)

Kurenai/Asuma Status- widowed/deceased (rest in peace, Asuma) Age- Unknown

_More to come..._

Asuma was one of the coolest adult shinobi of the series. Well, Shikamaru has some big shoes to fill if he wants to be a cool adult like his sensei.

And I found a Ginny. She's in the school choir and I think she is a sophomore. Hmm, still can't find Hermione though.

* * *

Shinobi : Wizards

Chapter Four

Death Eaters?!

* * *

Harry felt awkward.

They had set off down Privet Drive and the boy was reminded of the last meeting he had with the headmaster, which involved smashing several of Dumbledore's possessions. That, and those kids trailing behind them.

Why were they here? Were they important in some way for them to accompany Dumbledore? And what did he do to piss that girl off? These thoughts raced through his head as he could feel the burning gaze of the girl boring into the back of his head. His palms began to sweat.

Dumbledore, however, seemed perfectly relaxed.

"Keep your wand ready, Harry," he said brightly. Harry replied with a question of his own. The old man answered before stopping at the end of Privet Drive.

"So you, all of you," Dumbledore nodded at the trio and they stepped forward. "Will need to hold my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind."

They did as they were told and crowded round the wizard. Harry looked away uncomfortably as, at this proximity, the glare intensified. If Harry had not done so, he would have noticed three blurs springing from the shadows to grip Dumbledore's proffered arm. He did notice that one or two of those kids shift slightly and Harry began to turn to glance at them.

The next thing he knew, everything was black.

* * *

Fortunately for them, Dumbledore had warned the shinobi of the effects of Apparition. They had known what to expect. But it still came as a shock the first time.

Naruto was being pressed very hard from all directions. He could not breath, there were iron bands tightening around his chest, and then-

The moment the cold night air reached his lungs, the captain leapt backwards, scrambling for the cover the shadows provided. His teammates were right behind him. They took great leaps and with one final bound, were home-free.

It was a risky thing to do. However, Dumbledore wished to wait until they could explain their cover story of who they were when they arrived this 'Burrow' of theirs- therefore they would only explain once and in a supposedly safe place. It was difficult, having experienced the effects only once, barely an hour before the next experience.

But hey, they were professionals.

They pulled it off flawlessly. Sakura had noted the first time that Dumbledore took a sharp breath before turning, something they quickly understood as to why. They were waiting for it and when they saw it, launched themselves at the huddled group. Tenten and Lee shifted to clear their way. They grasped the elder's arm in time as he spun and they were thrown into the darkness. Seconds later, they were at the next target's residence and in the shadows before the boy even noticed, being far to busy regaining his breath. Lee and the others were slightly better off.

Naruto gave a soundless sigh and his gloved hand drifted to his stomach.

He had managed to put a Five Elements seal on himself, completely blocking off Kyuubi's chakra. He was currently on his own batteries. Shikamaru believed that Kyuubi reacted violently, reason unknown, to magic and if so, they would need to prevent Kyuubi's chakra from mingling with Naruto's.

Either that or Kyuubi did not like Portkeys.

Feeling a light hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned to see Sakura and Shikamaru facing him. He let his hand fall from his abdomen and grinned. Of course, they couldn't see that but felt the reassuring aura. Letting smiles grace their own masked faces, they turned to the group.

Back to business then.

* * *

Neji, after being 'told' by his fiancee, ceased his glaring. He nursed his bruised stomach as he followed. Tenten had on mean backhand.

He was not pleased.

They trailed behind, listening to Dumbledore and soaked up the information like sponges. They grimaced at the explanation of Inferi. They were still pondering over this when Dumbledore said, "Harry, would you be so kind as to lend your cloak to these young people?"

Cloak? Neji thought. Was that correct? Shouldn't it be 'cloaks' for plural? Harry, however, seemed to understand straightaway.

"But professor!" the stick-waver protested, obviously unwilling to loan his cloak to them. He was silenced when Dumbledore repeated his request. Sighing, Harry relented.

They stopped, waiting as the boy searched his trunk. Neji peered over Harry's shoulder and felt his eyes widen.

No _way_ could that much stuff fit inside one trunk!

Before long, the boy gave a soft 'Aha!' and pulled out a silvery cloak. Tenten accepted it graciously before Lee could jump the boy. She held it, uncertain. Dumbledore smiled.

"You may try it on, if you wish. Let us see how it looks on you." Neji vaguely noticed Harry snicker but was eager to see how Tenten would look like with it on.

Lee stumbled and Neji gave a sharp cry. Tenten looked down at herself and gave a small shout.

Her body was gone.

The Hyuuga rushed forward but Dumbledore put a restraining (and surprisingly strong, for his age) hand on his shoulder. Neji gritted his teeth but forced himself to remain still at the client's silent order.

He was saved from deciding whether to disobey the man when the kunoichi threw off the cloak. Her body returned, safe and whole. Wait...

_What?!_

Chuckling, Dumbledore described the uses of the cloak, named the Invisibility cloak, and explained what he wished for them to do. Hesitantly, they crowded around their female teammate and Lee threw the cloak over themselves. Leaning over, he whispered to Tenten, _"That took several years of my life."_ She smiled sweetly at him before leading them away as the stick-wavers continued on.

His heart was soaring and not even Lee's teasing gaze could bring him down.

Of course, if he had seen Naruto grinning like an idiot, or rather, a fox, he would have been terrified.

Absolutely terrified.

* * *

It.

Was.

_Horrible_.

First of all, he had a bad feeling about Naruto. A familiar one. The blond was itching to pull a prank, he just knew it.

And second, when they approached the residence and entered, it appeared that the place had been ransacked. Potter had obviously believed the ploy.

Dumbledore had said nothing although Shikamaru could see the suspicion lurking about those aged eyes. With good reason; the shinobi could still sense the chakra of a person, healthy and strong. Shikamaru had taken note that there was a strange residue, similar to chakra but not really like their own chakra. That, and the lack of killer intent hanging around the area. Even though it was eerily silent, lingering killer intent that was present for every serious fight was there. With that, he had come to the conclusion that the stick-waver was hiding and did not want to be found.

And, indeed, the genius was correct. He kept behind Naruto and the Anbu eavesdropped on the conversation as did the invisible jounin team one. Sakura sighed beside him and he came up with several possibilities as to why. One stood out the most, seeing as he was also thinking of this:

_The stick-wavers' awareness sucked._

Now, the group inside exited the house and he watched Tenten return her cloak to Harry. Seeing them grasp Dumbledore's arm once more, strong muscles coiled and sprang, launching the three forward just in time and darkness engulfed them once more.

How troublesome.

* * *

Lee shuddered and released his light grip. Due to their (especially his) rigorous training, their grips could break the old man's arm if they let their guard down. His sharp eyes caught the fleeting shadows of his friends once again retreating a short distance. Yosh! They had accomplished a beautiful act of secrecy!

Neji and Tenten wisely backed away while poor Harry nearly had a heart attack right there and then.

The green clad shinobi flashed the boy a vibrant grin, giving him a thumbs-up. Harry gaped soundlessly. Ah, the boy was awed by his amazing youth!

More likely Harry was blinded by Lee's 'youth'.

Lee watched as Dumbledore led the boy away to speak privately with him and the jounin frowned. He glanced at Neji and Tenten, who were obviously wondering whether they should listen in. That decision was taken from them when the rest of their makeshift team appeared. Lee could practically see the burning youth rolling off Naruto-kun in waves. Sugoi!

Sakura shook her head. Her boyfriend just didn't get it. Suddenly, the Anbu disappeared and the jounin turned back to the broom shed. Harry and Dumbledore seemed to have finished their talk and were coming towards them. She sighed behind her mask as Naruto quivered excitedly beside her.

Show time.

* * *

They approached the back door of the Burrow and Dumbledore knocked three times.

"Who's there?" the voice that was recognizable to Harry as Mrs Weasley (and unfamiliar to the shinobi) called out nervously. "Declare yourself!"

They were hidden, cloaked by the shadows. The Anbu captain was crouching on all fours, the action quite comfortable for him, while Sakura and Shikamaru were balanced on the balls of their feet. They watched Dumbledore speak briefly and the door was flung open by a pleasantly plump red head woman. Their client ushered Harry in and made a move to follow but stopped. Harry and Mrs Weasley halted.

"Professor?" Harry said uncertainly. The headmaster smiled at him and he said.

"No need to worry, Harry. Everything is alright."

Harry became worried.

Before he, or Mrs Weasley, could say anything else, Dumbledore turned to the trio. Harry noticed that they were standing at attention, stiffly with their backs straight. That quickly flew to the back of his head when Dumbledore spoke loudly.

"I believe now would be a good time to meet your guests." The old wizard was facing the trio but they knew this was addressed to them. "And for you," this was to the three before Dumbledore. "Your hosts and guardians for your stay." He raised a hand and beckoned something unseen.

Mrs Weasley screamed. Harry cried out and fumbled for his wand.

"DEATH EATERS!"

* * *

Ehehehe. Only thing I've got for now. I have a test for every subject next week and I am going to die. So I'll post this beforehand.

_Omake_

They decided to split up to finish their shopping quickly in order to have more time to adapt to the wizarding community. Sakura glance back and winced.

That was going to be hard.

Naruto was currently dragging Neji by the arm, bouncing and babbling in their native tongue. Neji looked ready to pop a blood vessel, his dignity being reduced as he was pulled along like a doll. Sakura sighed. She knew from experience how hard it was to get back on her feet once Naruto started dragging her to Ichiraku.

Tenten and Shikamaru had already melted into the crowd, no doubt to search for their potions equipment. So she was with Lee.

They divided with the guise of students and bodyguards. The Anbu had changed their features drastically in order to walk around without their masks. Sakura's hair was now a warm brown to match her skin; Shikamaru's was a light blond, curly locks falling over his golden face; and Naruto's was black to contrast his pale visage. She smiled sadly. She knew his inspiration was their old teammate. It always was.

Tenten and Shikamaru where to buy the equipment, Naruto and Neji find the stores that sold the cloaks and sticks/wands (where they would meet to get measured and their personal wands) and Sakura and Lee covered the books.

Sakura quickly found a bookstore that everyone seemed to go to and noted the store's name. She quickly forgot it when she stepped through the door.

**Alleluia, she just died and gone to heaven!**

Lee sweatdropped at the sight of his girlfriend tearing through the shelves. He was the one posing as a student, not Sakura...

_Meanwhile_...

Naruto had found paradise while Neji begged for a quick death. Or for the space before them to blow out.

It was an ice cream shop.

* * *

Anyways, quick poll.

Tenten- Gryff/Ravn/Huff/Slyt

Neji- Gryff/Ravn/Huff/Slyt

Lee- Gryff/Ravn/Huff/Slyt

I'm leaning to put Neji in Gryffindor and Lee in Slytherin. One, Neji has the Byakugan and loads of help for when tracking Harry during his midnight escapades; Two, Lee is ambitious in his goal to be the best taijutsu user (or you could say obsessed); and Three, I want to mentally scar the Slytherins for life.

**Before your review and start spamming me and telling me that no Lee's in Gryffindor and Neji's in Slytherin, they are first and foremost shinobi. They are not students and so nothing matters to them but their job. Tell me which house you believe the above should be in and ONE - THREE VALID REASONS FOR YOUR CHOICE**.** If you do not follow this, your review will not be taken into consideration.**

I want to know your point of view of these choices. I may not change my mind but I will take your reasons into account when I begin writing the next chapter.

Thank you.

Now I must begin studying and hope I'll live. Wish me luck.


	5. Adults

I offer this peace offering, please do not riot for the long wait. Since I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, I am obligated to go the school and get an education. Voila, my excuse.

Thank you for all your input and since I doubt I can squeeze the Sorting into this chapter, polls are still open. My thanks to those who reviewed properly and I will take your explanations into account.

* * *

Shinobi :Wizards

Chapter Five

Adults

* * *

Naruto had launched himself forward and landed in a crouch while his team straightened beside

him. He would've burst into scornful laughter had Harry yelled at some other time, (and some other place) when he wasn't on duty.

Seriously, _Death Eaters?_

If he was correct with his translation, that name was just...lammmme. Now Anbu...

That was cool.

Well, a job was a job so he couldn't laugh, couldn't make fun of the names (_please_, Voldemort?) Or anything else that was insulting to the wizards.

Nuts.

He'd been in a pretty good mood, scheming devious pranks- plots- once he got a hold of that cloak. He was planning to test whether or not Neji couldn't see past the cloak but he doubted it.

Still, it didn't hurt to try.

But that had to wait. He was on duty, a faceless Anbu, whose only commander was the Hokage herself, a shinobi directly under her command. That was why he was chanting a mantra in his head when Harry pulled out his wand, Aka-oba-chan collapsed and some mouse woman stumbled forward, her wand raised. The Anbu immediately responded by drawing kunai and holding them before them.

_Shinobi rule 25, shinobi rule 25!_

No, he was not going to point and laugh. No, he was not gonna blow up for them being called lame names. No, he will not go over there and give a nice long lecture of how Anbu were so much more awesome. No, he would not.

The geezer stepped between them, one arm raised as a shield. Obediently, the Anbu stopped their advance but did not lower their defensive stance, kunai ready in their hands. Smiling and with his arm still stretched out, the old man said, "Please lower your wands Harry, Molly, Nymphadora." The three hesitated, obviously torn between attacking them and obeying Dumbledore's order. It took several long minutes (not that Naruto minded holding the stance, he often had to hold stances for hours on end to strengthen his body) but they slowly lowered their sticks. They held them stiffly at their side. The masked blond gave a inaudible sigh. Man, were they gonna go through this _every _time?

And did oji-san just call that woman 'Nymphadora'?

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and wonder, briefly, if somehow the Weasley twins had snuck up on his and bewitched his glasses. But that would've meant they bewitched his ears too since he heard Mrs Weasley scream "Death Eaters!"

And again he could believe his eyes when Dumbledore told them to lower their wands.

Was he _mad!?_

Still, ordered by a man he long respected (though he had an underlying bitterness towards the wizard since Sirius had died), he could only obey. Beside him, Mrs Weasley and Tonks followed. Just as slowly, the three hooded (_Death Eaters _- his mind hissed) figures withdrew the strange weapons, knives of some sort. Two were cloaked in black, blending in with the dark landscape behind them. Then the one in the middle stood and Harry saw that his (her?) cloak was white. The three turned and flanked the three teens as Dumbledore began explaining.

"Jimmu Tenten, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji," the aged wizard pointed to each of the teens with his uninjured hand and Harry's mind reeled at the foreign names. "Will be attending Hogwarts, representing their school, Konohagure." Another mind twisting name. "The three behind them are simply their bodyguards. As long as you show no danger to the students, the shouldn't bother you."

_Shouldn't?!_

"Hmm," Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully, gazing straight at the cloaked figures without any (outward) fear, seemingly oblivious to Harry, Mrs Weasley and Tonks' bewilderment. "Come to think of it, I haven't asked what your names are." He looked at them expectantly. However, only when the girl with her hair up in two buns, Tenten, spoke to them in a strange language that they reacted.

While the two that flanked him hesitated, the one in the middle stepped up. He (she?!) bowed before raising his (her?!) head and let the white hood fall, revealing golden locks.

"Gama desu, dattebayo!"

Well, it's a boy.

The other two followed his lead.

"Tora desu." She bowed gracefully and drew her hood back, reveal a shocking head of pink. PINK!

What was this world coming to?!

The third didn't bother to step up. He remained where he was and bowed. His hood fell back, freeing his hair. The dark locks were held up in a strange pineapple ponytail.

"Shika desu."

Their hairstyles were peculiar but that didn't capture Harry's attention for long. No, what he was staring at now was their faces.

Or rather, the masks on their faces.

The sole female of the group had a cat-like mask covering her visage with stripes, strongly reminding Harry of a tiger. The shorter male's was longer, depicting a strange mammal with its queerly shaped ears and a snout, with a single curving line trailing down its face. But the third was slightly different.

The blond's was a oval shaped mask, easily distinguishable as a frog or toad. The animal mask had a broad grin stretching across the surface but unlike the other two, whose eye holes were round (and yet he couldn't see their eyes), his were slits. The slitted eyes and wide lips were outlined in bright red.

Dumbledore's sharp clap broke Harry out of his, and apparently the others, staring.

"Well, I must be on my way. Much to do."

"Yes," Tonks said, not meeting anyone in the eye. "I need to get going too. Night. Thanks again, Molly." She finished hastily and hurried past Dumbledore, giving the crowd of foreigners a wide berth.

"Do make our guest feel welcomed, Harry. They are around your age I believe." Harry opened his mouth to protest or to ask more questions but Dumbledore cut the boy off. "I shall see you all at Hogwarts then. Take care of yourselves. Molly, your servant."

He made the woman a bow and followed Tonks. Harry watched the man disappear at the same spot. Silence reigned. Until one broke it.

"Ano, Weasley-san." Harry and Mrs Weasley turned to Tenten, who had spoken. It seemed that she was the representative of the group in a way. She bowed, hands on her thighs. "Thank you for accommodating us." Mrs Weasley cleared her throat nervously until she trusted her voice. Still, her voice was a bit odd.

"Yes, yes. Come in."

The silence that followed was rather awkward. Mrs Weasley quickly served seven servings of food although...Neji?... simply poked her food. The bodyguards didn't touch theirs at all. When Mr Weasley came home, Mrs Weasley was able to warn her husband. When the man joined them, the tension seemed to thicken even more. Harry didn't notice the three plates before the bodyguards was suddenly cleaned of food.

Harry, quietly and reluctantly, told the Weasleys where he and Dumbledore had gone, seeing as the foreigners had been there as well. Once Mrs Weasley noticed their empty plates (even Neji's), she shooed him up to bed, directing him to Fred and George's room. As he trudged upstairs, he vaguely heard her telling the foreigners that she would set up an extra room for them as soon as possible.

He entered the room, Mrs Weasley's voice fading as he closed the door behind him. He smiled as Hedwig hooted before flying off. Dressing into pajamas and finding a purple and orange sweet underneath his pillow, he fell asleep, mind troubled by the Death Eater look alikes.

* * *

Downstairs, Mrs Weasley thought back to the conversation just minutes before.

_Flashback_

_Once she was certain that Harry was out of earshot and in bed, Mrs Weasley turned to the six teens. She lead them to the living room, her strides showing her anger as she spoke._

"_Dumbledore mentioned hiring extra guards," she hissed, wand waving alongside her husband's, three beds appearing in the cramped corner of the living room. The bodyguards had politely refused beds. "But he said nothing about hiring children!"_

_That was a serious blow._

_Naruto and Lee's calloused hands clenched into fists, Tenten and Sakura flashed the woman hard glares and even Shikamaru turned to face Mrs Weasley, his unseen face dark with anger._

_The wizard did not know how young they had been when their childhood was stripped from them and leapt into the cruel world of the shinobi. Something, although harsh, they took pride in and did willingly. They took pride in being shinobi._

"_Please do not insult us," Neji's cold tone unnerved her. He had quickly chosen a bed, dumping his bag on it. "We have not been children since we were 12 years old and graduated as full-fledged shinobi."_

_His pale eyes turned on the red head woman, his glare silencing her words. _

"_We are not children in our society's eyes and that is what matters. Yours do not." With that, he turned away, busying himself with his belongings. The Weasleys hovered their uncertainly before retreating back into the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

She shook her head, waving her wand to clean the dishes.

What kind of society did those children live in?

* * *

This was so troublesome.

When the Weasleys left them, albeit grudgingly, they allowed themselves to relax to a certain extent. Naruto had immediately found a seat on the bed frame of Neji's bed, much to the annoyance of said shinobi and Sakura wandered to her boyfriend's side and began helping him unpack. Shikamaru himself simply slouched, unwinding from his uptight form.

He leaned against the bedframe of the nearest bed, which happened to be Tenten's. They worked (or watched) in silence, Neji finishing quickly and began helping Tenten. They finished unpacking in less than five minutes. Fast and efficient.

"_It's only one o'clock," _Narutowhined, falling back on the bed he sat on. Neji had remained by Tenten's side. _"And we only need five hours rest. I wanna do somethin'!"_

"_Don't complain, Naruto!" _Sakura chided her friend, her hands planted on her hips._ "Just be thankful we actually _have _five hours available to rest."_ Naruto stubbornly pouted.

"_Aw, but I wanted to see how the stick-wavers would handle our pranks! You know, test the waters." _He was grinning mischievously, they just knew it.

"_You mean _your_ pranks," _Neji responded, his face deadpanned.

"_Yes! We must test the youth within the stick-wavers of this land!"_

"_Kami help them."_

"_Minna." _They stopped their bickering, turning to Shikamaru whose eyebrow, unseen, was twitching. Dear Kami, even _Neji _had been squabbling! Was he the only one here who was sane.

"_Five hours to replenish our strength. We should do so."_ Some sighs, courtesy of Naruto (not that he probably needed it with his unnaturally high stamina, and grumbles but the shinobi listened to the advice. The jounin changed in the bathroom down the hall and slipped under their covers. The Anbu members settled at the foot of each bed. Sakura at Lee's, Shikamaru and Tenten's and Naruto at Neji's.

They closed their eyes, ready to fall into a light but replenishing rest. The shadow user smiled softly.

Ah, silence.

Jinx.

"_Still, it'd a good idea to prank 'em. Who's in?" _came Naruto's whisper in the dark.

"_Yosh!"_

"_Lee..."_

"_Urusai!"_

Shikamaru sighed and ignored the whispering.

How troublesome.

* * *

The shinobi were snapped into reality with what sounded like cannon-fire. Pupils dilated and adjusted to the sudden light pouring for the window.

They had woken once in the night when Mrs Weasley checked up on them and much to Shikamaru's dismay, the pranking discussion had restarted for a good five minutes.

The jounin quickly dressed. No way were the shinobi going to be caught in pajamas while they were on duty (something they won't be able to avoid soon but they don't know that) Smoothing out their beds and clothing, they headed to the kitchen. Shikamaru straightened upon entering, muttering under his breath.

Mrs Weasley wasn't there.

Frowning, Shikamaru followed his taicho up the stairs. Lee, Tenten and Neji were trailing after him with Sakura at the rear. There was loud voices coming from the room where they knew Potter was and Shikamaru was looking over Naruto's shoulder, something which he had to tip toe to do, as the blond knocked and opened the door.

They must've still been half asleep, something unacceptable for a shinobi, since Shikamaru and apparently everyone had forgotten what had happened last night. But they just joined in with Naruto blaming it on their hungry stomachs.

"DEATH EATERS!"

Here we go again.

* * *

I fixed the chapter. I apologize. My father of mine kicked me off the computer and I uploaded the chapter, forgetting that I have to add the ruler bar. Your lowly servant begs for forgiveness.

Sorry if it's a rather short chapter compared to the others however I will post this up now since I REALLY need to work on my ISU. If I don't start now, I'm in for hell.

_Glossary_

desu- said when introducing one's self, think

Gama- toad

Shika- deer

Tora- tiger

Taicho- captain

Polls from the previous chapter is still running. Ask questions and I shall answer.

The next chapter will be way longer (which means it will take longer to type) will be focusing on the shinobi and wizards 'interacting' with one another. Also covered will be the long awaited journey to Hogwarts!

Thanks to all who have review thus far!


End file.
